Edward and Bella's Sexy Adventures
by gorgeousdisaster
Summary: A collection of Edward and Bella's sexy adventures! I do not own Twilight. For a Spanish translation of my work, please see OurParadise's 'Las Sexy Aventuras de Edward y Bella'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The First Time**

Bella slammed the door behind her, anger and exhaustion taking over. Her truck had broken down about a mile away from Edward's house, in the middle of a thunderstorm. Edward was hunting and wouldn't be here for another hour or so, which gave her a chance to get out of her wet clothes and try to fix the disaster known as her hair. She trudged up to his bedroom, where she kept a few extra outfits, swearing under her breath. She opened the bedroom door, unzipping her soaked sweater and throwing it on the floor beside the bed. Suddenly, a stone cold hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Don't scream." the perfect, velvet voice said. Bella felt herself relax, for that was exactly what she was about to do.

"You look good wet." he murmured, making her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. He let his hand drop from her mouth and angled his head so that his marble lips could press against her warm luscious human ones. They kissed fiercely for a minute, Bella forgetting about everything and anything and tentatively let her fingers work under Edward's shirt, feeling his extremely hard and cold chest. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away for a minute, his topaz eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

He breathed heavily, closing his eyes and trying to control himself, by the look of things. Bella pouted.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we could have sex?" she asked sadly.

"And have me kill you by accident? I don't think so. I love you so much, Bella. I don't want to throw that away just to have sex with you while you're still human."

"Edward," she began, "I'm a virgin. I love you so much, but the last thing I want to do before I become a vampire is have you make love to me."

"Don't you understand? If we have sex while we're still human, it may be the last thing you do, period."

"I know you think that you'd lose control, but it won't happen. You can't hurt me, you love me too much. Can we please try?" she begged him, her eyes boring into his.

He deliberated for a minute, not looking away from her. Then he sighed.

"Yes. But not tonight."

She nodded, happy that she had won. She threw herself into him and kissed him deeply. He responded, and she knew that although tonight was not the night, she vowed to make it soon, and to make it the most erotic experience for either one of them.

The next week or so, Bella began compiling research. She read up on various positions, roleplaying, and pretty much anything that didn't sound too strange to her, since she wasn't sure what he liked in that department.

Of course, most of the things she read made her blush horribly, but she did it anyways. Edward became suspicious when she had stopped asking for sex.

"It's times like these when I wish I could read your mind." he murmured, kissing her forehead and holding her close to him.

Bella thought this would be a good time to tell him about what she had been doing.

"Research?" he asked, in total disbelief. Then he started chuckling.

She kissed him and ran her fingers through his bronze hair. He kissed her back and stroked her cheek with a finger, then pulled back.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked her. She hesitated.

"Would- would you let me do something for you?" she stammered, blushing and not looking at him.

"If it makes you happy." he said, smiling his crooked smile at her, completely unaware of what she meant by that.

She ran her hands down his stomach and stopped at the beginning of his pants, looking at him with a sheepish expression on her face. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh. Well. Only if you want to, Bella, if it makes you happy..."

"I'm counting on it making you happy." she said pouting, her hands on the zipper.

"You make me happy no matter what you do." Edward told her softly, stroking her cheek. She smiled at him and undid the zipper.

Edward watched her carefully. Any sign of hesitation or discomfort and he would make her stop, she knew that. So she very deliberately pulled down his pants and boxers, until his large cock sprang forward. She studied it for a minute while he watched her nervously, waiting for the assessment.

It was a good 8 inches long, and thick as well. She tentatively wrapped her hand around it, expecting it to be cold, but it was quite warm. Later, she would ask Edward how it managed to stay erect if they had 

no blood in them, and he would explain that a small portion of the blood they drink from animals contributed to that. She smiled up at him, seeing his expression.

"It's perfect." she told him. He smiled back and ran his hand through her hair.

She pumped it slowly through her closed fist, testing it, with Edward letting out a small growl. She licked the tip of it experimentally. It seemed to taste as good as he smelt. He let out a small shudder as her tongue first made contact with his cock. She felt rather than saw him grab two handfuls of mattress with his hands and heard the sounds of the springs breaking inside. She tried not to laugh and instead wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked on it, swirling her tongue around and trying to remember just what the website on fellatio had said.

Don't put the entire penis in your mouth at once...

No worries there. There was no way all of Edward was going into her mouth, even if she was the world's best blowjob giver.

Use one hand to pump and grip the shaft and insert a few inches into your mouth, pumping, sucking, and licking...

Okay... she tried this. He seemed to enjoy it, so she continued. All she could see and hear was her tongue and lips, sucking and licking his hard cock. The sounds it made caused her to blush, and she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

Swallowing is entirely up to you. Only do so if you feel comfortable...

"Bella, I'm going to come." Edward moaned, his velvet-soft voice strained.

She knew this was her first time ever giving oral sex, but she loved Edward so much, it just seemed more intimate to swallow his...

"Damnit, Bella..." Edward moaned. She felt something hot, sticky and wet hit the back of her throat and tried to swallow it as fast as she could. She found she didn't mind the taste. The website had warned that male ejaculate had a very bitter and generally unpleasent taste to it, but maybe vampire sperm was different, she mused. Or maybe it was just Edward in general. She kissed the tip of his cock before placing it back inside his boxers and scooting back up to him, touching his cheek with her hand as she waited for him to recover, blushing and not making eye contact. After a minute of breathing deeply, which was ironic because vampires didn't breathe, he removed her hand from his cheek and forced her to stare into his eyes.

"My turn." he said, giving her the crooked smile she loved so much.

His turn...? Oh no. And before you could say 'Damnit Edward' he was down at her crotch pulling down her panties and breathing his cool breath on her. She squirmed.

He placed a hand over each of her thighs, pinning them down, so she would not be able to move. She saw his tongue dart out and tentatively lick the inside of her thigh. She let out a happy sigh, and taking this as a good sign, Edward began to lick her pussy.

Edward was good at everything. And this was no exception. She couldn't help but moan every time he licked her clit and she could feel herself getting close.

"Edward..." she groaned. She was sweating and breathing heavily, and her lip trembled as she said his name. He stopped what he was doing for a second.

"I want you to come for me, Bella." he told her, returning to her pussy and sucking on her clit. He hadn't done this before. His cool tongue made contact with her sensitive button, and she felt herself cumming after just a few seconds, as if his words had forced her to orgasm. She moaned his name and felt her toes curl, the most glorious feeling spreading throughout her body. Without her noticing, Edward had pulled her panties back up and was laying beside her, stroking her cheek and kissing her hair as she struggled to come back down to reality. That was mind-blowing.

It took her a good five minutes to recover. She kissed Edward so deeply and passionately he had to catch his breath when she pulled away.

"Why are you so good at everything?!" she asked him, her fingers curling through his cold ones.

He gave her that crooked smile she loved so much.

"You're not the only one who's done research." he told her, kissing her neck. She nestled her head against his cold marble chest and sighed happily. He draped his arm around her waist protectively and she felt his cool breath near her ear.

Without any warning, Bella felt the need to have sex with Edward. She wanted it bad.

She wondered if she should try and convince him, or just jump into it. Perhaps jumping into it was the best solution, then he wouldn't be able to dazzle her into doing it another night...

"I know what you're thinking." Edward said, making her jump.

She was horrified. He couldn't read her mind, could he? No. Then how did he know? Why didn't he sound mad that she was plotting about how best to get him to sleep with her? What should she say?

"You do?" she asked, mortified.

"Yes. You're thinking about how badly you want to sleep. I bet you're tired." he said, smiling at her.

This was her chance. She slipped out of his arm around her waist and straddled him.

"Actually, I'm not tired at all." she said, trying to be bold and sexy.

"Bella." Edward said in a warning voice. She looked at him, unblinking.

"I want it. Tonight. Now." she said seriously. For a moment neither of them blinked. Then Edward's face broke into a smile.

"Alright. Remember you asked for this." he told her, shifting her around so that she was now lying down on the bed and he was over her.

He kissed her deeply while removing her shirt. He quickly and efficiently unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it to the side, the whole time his lips never leaving hers. Bella broke the kiss for one minute, to quickly slide off his cotton t-shirt, then fused her body back to his, so they were kissing skin-on-skin. She let out a small moan at the contact of his icy chest on her warm flesh, her nipples hardening through her bra instantly. He slid his hands over her soft breasts, squeezing them with his cool hands through her bra. She let out a small whimper as he unclasped her bra effortlessly and pulled it down off her arms. She wanted to protest as he pulled his mouth away from hers. He saw her pouting and leaned into to her ear.

"Trust me, Bella, you'll like this more." he whispered, sucking on the lobe for a brief second. She shivered at this and he kissed his way down her neck, pausing briefly to hear her heart pounding, and tentatively licked a nipple. Bella groaned and clutched her comforter with her hands. He began to lick and tease her breast with his mouth, while his hand squeezed the other one. Bella was getting increasingly aroused, and judging from the bulge in Edward's pants, he was as well.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward," she whimpered, as he glanced up at her, his angelic face looking only at her. "Please."

He understood what she meant immediately. He moved so that his face was level with hers, and kissed her so passionately, she thought her heart might implode from it. She reached for the zipper on his pants and undid it. He kicked them off and pulled her panties down her legs and off of her body, depositing them on the floor. She was completely nude now, and painfully aware of it. His breathtaking topaz eyes drank her body in, as she blushed profusely.

"You are so damn beautiful." Edward whispered, pulling down his boxers without looking away.

Bella couldn't help but melt into a shivery pile of goo at those words. This angel though SHE was beautiful. Every thought in her mind at that moment consisted of Edward, and how much she loved him.

"Please make love to me, Edward Cullen." she said quietly, her eyes not leaving his face.

He nodded, and positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes still locked on hers.

"I love you so much, Bella. I will always love you. Forever." he told her, pushing into her slowly. It felt like heaven and hell at the exact same moment. He groaned in his velvety-angel voice.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips fiercely to his. He felt himself meet her barrier and hesitated. Bella urged him on by biting his lip. He broke through it, not moving an inch until Bella told him so.

She tried to hide her pain, she really did. But a small cry escaped her, and a tear ran down her cheek. Needless to say, Edward panicked.

"Did I hurt you? Should I stop? Oh god, I am so sorry, I never should have agreed to this." Edward said, stricken. In that moment, he was much more like the seventeen-year-old boy he appeared to be.

"No! Don't move. It's going away, it's starting to feel good." she told him quickly. He looked like he didn't believe her, but he stayed. While she was adjusting to his length, he kissed her tear away.

"You can move now." Bella told him, her fingers running through his hair. Edward compiled by sliding out of her slowly, then back in at the same maddeningly deliberate pace. She dug her nails into his back and dragged her lips to his ear.

"Faster." she whispered, now used to having Edward inside of her. She never wanted him to leave. She attempted to wrap her legs around him a bit, to try and get him as deep as possible into her.

"Jesus, Bella, you have no idea how good you feel." Edward moaned, thrusting in and out of her with considerable speed now. He gripped her hips with his hands tightly, bruising the flesh, but Bella didn't care. This felt too good. The initial pain had definitely been worth this.

It was surprising either one of them lasted as long as they did, being virgins.

"Shit," Edward whispered, his thrusts becoming more urgent, "I think I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me Edward." Bella moaned into his ear, close to her own orgasm.

"Fuck, Bella." he groaned, erupting inside of her. That did it. Bella came just after him, her fingers clawing into his back, not making a scratch. She moaned his name, and tried to focus as he made his last 

few thrusts. Her toes curled and her mouth opened in a silent scream but no sound came out. As she came back down from the most pleasurable orgasm ever, Edward stroked her cheek with his ice cold hand.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked anxiously, slipping out of her. Bella sighed as he left her.

"I'm much better than okay. That was simply amazing." Bella assured him, kissing him. They parted and she smiled, leaning her head on his chest.

"When you came, you looked like an absolute goddess." Edward murmured, playing with her hair. Bella blushed at his words.

They lay still for a bit. Bella tried to suppress her yawns, but Edward seemed to know she was tired.

"Go to sleep," he told her, "You know I'll be here the whole time."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly, as her eyes closed and she drifted off to Dreamland, Edward humming her lullaby to her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Bella for Breakfast**

Bella woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She felt Edward's cool body beside her and turned to face him.

"Good morning." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." she croaked out. Ugh, why did she have to sound like a bullfrog while he sounded like an angel? Not fair. She couldn't wait until she was a vampire.

She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to do her human necessities. Then she came back and was surprised to see Edward gone.

"Edward?" she called, unsure if he was even in the same room.

"Downstairs, in the kitchen." he called up to her.

Bella made her way down the sweeping staircase and to the state of the art kitchen, which was only used when she was over. She walked in and her jaw dropped.

Edward was making her breakfast. And he was wearing an apron. Not that there was anything shocking about this, just the fact that the apron was the only thing he was wearing. Bella stared at his perfect bum, transfixed and totally caught off guard. Edward turned around and smiled at her.

"Good morning, love." he said, moving towards her and kissing her deeply.

Bella eventually came to her senses and began to kiss him back. She slid her hands down his bare back to his nude bottom and very deliberately gave his cheeks a squeeze. She could feel Edward's hardness pressing into her as he let out a groan in her mouth. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Breakfast first. What do you want?" he asked her, giving her that beautiful crooked smile.

Bella didn't even have to think about that one.

"You."

She tried to push Edward against the counter, but he wouldn't move an inch. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"But I'm not on the menu." he told her. She frowned at him. "You are." he murmured, picking her up with ease and placing her on the counter.

He pulled off her shirt and traced a line from her collar bone, down her breasts, to the skin just above her panty line with one cold finger. Bella shivered. Edward smiled at this and kissed her while unclasping her bra. He discarded it on to the floor beside the shirt and ran his thumbs over her nipples. Bella let out a moan at this, and arched her body slightly. He took the opportunity of this moment to remove her jeans. He continued kissing her, their tongues battling, both getting increasingly aroused.

"Apron off." Bella panted, removing it quickly. Edward stood before her in all his naked glory. He smiled at her before dropping his face to her neck and grazing the soft skin there with his nose. He slid one ice cold hand down her panties, expertly rubbing the small bundle of nerves there. Bella let out a loud moan from all this stimulation. He slid a cold finger into her wet pussy gently, while planting kisses all over her neck. Bella was close. Just before she was about to orgasm, he stopped everything.

"WHY did you stop?!" she asked, confused.

"It'll be better this way." Edward said, winking at her and smiling. He parted her thighs so he could easily slip into her while she was still on the counter. She clutched the countertop as he did this, another moan slipping out of her mouth. She loved the feeling of Edward first sliding into her. It was like two puzzle pieces being put together. He kissed her gently before starting up a steady rhythm.

Surely, there could be no other pleasure as great as this, Bella thought, Edward thrusting in and out of her. She pushed herself against him as far as she could go without falling off the counter. She could feel the orgasm that he had halted come back in full force, ready to make her explode. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, pretty sure she looked ridiculous, but too lost in her insane pleasure to care. Edward came a bit after she did, groaning and clutching the granite countertop so hard he cracked it. He stayed where he was for a moment, recovering from his own orgasm. Bella was still trying to catch her breath, shaking slightly.

Edward slid of her slowly. He then looked Bella in the face and kissed her, while sliding a strand of hair out of her face. They parted after a moment.

"You can cook from now on." Bella informed him breathlessly. Edward just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Piano God**

Bella woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She'd had a nightmare about James killing Edward, and it had terrified her. She knew James was dead, and that there was no chance he was coming back, but it still scared her. She looked beside her, expecting to find Edward. He was not there. She strained her ears and thought she could hear the sound of a piano being played. She decided to slip out of bed and investigate. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She stood around the corner from where Edward was playing, listening carefully. It was absolutely beautiful. She didn't know how long she was standing there.

"Bella, are you going to hide behind the corner all night, or come over and talk to me?" Edward's angelic voice asked, as his fingers still flowed over the ivory keys. Bella smiled slightly, knowing she had never fooled him; he knew she was standing there the whole time.

She made her way around the corner and looked at him. There was something incredibly sexy about seeing Edward playing the piano. It turned her on. She made her way over to him, and sat down on the bench beside him. He stopped playing and sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Did you like it?" he asked her, his face moving to her neck. She felt the tip of his nose graze along her pulse and shivered slightly, before stammering, "Y-yes. It was very beautiful."

"It's called 'Bella Sleeps'. I get very inspired by you, you know." he murmured, kissing her neck gently. She blushed a bit at this and stood up, facing him.

"Maybe I should go back to bed then." she suggested playfully.

"No."

She was a bit shocked. Edward was never one to deny her sleep or any other human necessity she had needed done. He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her against the piano slightly. Her bottom was on the keys, which made a funny tinkling sound. He ran his cool hands over the outline of her body, letting out a deep sigh. Bella gently placed her hands on his head, running her fingers through the bronze hair that she loved so much. Edward got up suddenly and started to kiss her passionately. He twisted his fingers through her hair, clutching her face to his desperately, the piano keys making funny sounds with their movements. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and battle with hers, and sighed into his mouth.

Suddenly, he left her up and placed her on the top of the piano, and changed their positions so that she was lying down and he was standing at the end of the piano, level with her. She realized what he was going to do, and a thrill went through her. This was hot. Edward was going to have sex with her on his piano, the place where he made all of his beautiful music.

He slid the t-shirt she was wearing up. Aside from her panties, it was all she had on. Bella felt his cool breath on her stomach, kissing down to her panties, which he ripped off of her with ease. She sighed. She had really liked that pair.

"I'll buy you new ones." Edward murmured, smiling as he kissed the inside of her thighs. She squirmed as he did this, but instead of moving his face over her hot center, he straightened up and pushed his hard cock into her. Unlike the kisses, this was very gentle, but poignant all the same. They keys tinkled out every now and then with Edward's thrusts. Bella could feel herself coming undone. Her moans were getting increasingly louder, and Edward was gritting his teeth, trying to control his impending orgasm. She tried desperately to push her orgasm away, so that Edward would come first.

"Come for me, Edward!" she cried out, gritting her teeth like Edward now, trying to force the orgasm from occurring. And he did. She didn't know if her words had played a part in it, or if he simply couldn't hold out anymore. His groans of her name coupled with him coming inside of her sent her over the edge.

"Holy fuck, Edward..." she moaned, her release washing over her. Edward gave her a few minutes to recover, chuckling slightly and stroking her cheek.

"Maybe I'll write one called 'Bella's Euphoria'." he mused, zipping his pants back up.

She flushed. Edward, playing a song about her having an orgasm? She hoped he was kidding. He helped her off the piano, carrying her back to bed, her protesting the whole time.

"Get some sleep, Bella. I have a surprise planned for you tomorrow." he said, giving her that crooked smile she loved so much.

She grumbled some more. She hated surprises.

"I love you. Now sleep." he said, setting her on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"I love you, too." she muttered. He positioned himself beside her and wrapped a cold arm around the middle of her waist. He kissed her gently and began to hum her lullaby. Slowly, Bella drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Hiking (Cullen Style)**

Bella sweated and panted as she tried to keep up with Edward.

"Are we there yet?" she muttered sarcastically, climbing over several large rocks and following Edward into a small clearing. He looked around it, scrutinizing it, and smiled.

"Yes."

Bella leaned her back against a large tree, and slid down to sit at the base.

"Thank God." she grumbled, sighing with relief. Hiking had never really been her thing. She examined her surroundings. Nothing special about this place; just trees and logs like everywhere else in the forest. It had been raining off and on a bit - her hair was slightly damp from the drizzling.

"Why did we come here?" Bella asked, after a moment of thinking. Edward smiled at her crookedly and sat down beside her, his cool fingers moving the hair off of her neck to be replaced by his lips.

"Alice had a vision." he murmured angelically. Bella forced herself to concentrate.

"About?" she asked, trying not to squirm as Edward's tongue darted out to trace her pulse line.

"She said we would come here and gratify ourselves greatly. Then she begged me to pour bleach over her eyes." Edward said, chuckling. He had stopped what he was doing, and Bella could think clearly again. She gasped.

"Oh god, she saw us having sex here?! Poor Alice..." she sighed, thinking about her future sister and her visions, shuddering slightly.

"She also said you would forget about her as soon as I kissed you." Edward told her, pressing his lips to hers.

And just like Alice had predicted, she was no longer in Bella's thoughts. Nothing but Edward and his lips were in her thoughts. She kissed him back with enthusiasm, her fingers twisting themselves in his hair. Bella was overcome by one thought, and one thought only; she wanted this to be different from the other times. She wanted it _rough_.

"Edward." she said urgently, pulling her lips away.

"Hmm?" he sighed, his eyes locking onto hers, his hands still on her waist. His face was filled with concern as he looked at her.

"Don't worry," Bella said quickly, "I just have a request."

"Anything." he said immediately.

"I... I want it to be rough." she whispered, looking away from him.

He tilted her face back up to his with a cold finger. He didn't say anything, just searched her eyes with his as she blushed. Finally, he spoke.

"I have one condition. If I am hurting you, I will stop. I expect you to tell me if I am hurting you. I mean it, Bella. To know I caused you any pain, at all, would be torture for me of the very worst kind."

She nodded, to show she understood. To see him in pain would be the very worst torture for her as well.

He pushed her against the tree, suddenly, all gentleness aside. She saw a raw desire in his eyes she hadn't seen before. It excited her, and scared her a bit as well. She wondered if the same look was in her eyes. He wasted no time removing her rain jacket and sweater, and she to him. They kissed fiercely, Edward allowing less control of himself. This was not like any kiss they had shared before. This kiss was wild, untamed, so full of passion and desire it made Bella's head swim. He pulled away to remove her t-shirt and bra, Bella cursing herself silently for wearing so many layers this morning. He smashed his lips back to hers for a brief moment, then moved them down the hollow of her neck, where she felt his teeth graze her pulse line. This excited her, knowing that his teeth were so close, knowing what they would do to her in a short time.

She felt him roughly take a breast into his mouth while his hand squeezed the other one tightly. She let out a small moan. Again, as he was pulling away, she felt his teeth graze the tip of her nipple. Bella removed her jeans quickly, her panties following. Edward, already naked and waiting, let out a small growl and picked her up, his hands on her bum, squeezing the flesh tightly. He slid into her with one easy movement, and placed her back against the tree.

And then the dirty talk started.

"You are so fucking tight. And hot. It drives me absolutely wild." Edward moaned, pulling out and slamming back into her. Bella felt the bark of the tree scratch her back, but she was too busy being shocked by what Edward had said. She was even more surprised at the effect the words had on her. They sent a shiver up her spine, and she found herself getting more aroused.

Edward seemed to notice her expression.

"So you like it when I talk dirty," he mused, sliding back out of her and not coming back in this time. She pouted, the bark digging into her skin.

"Do you like it when I pump in and out of you?" Edward asked her, his face an inch from hers.

"Yes." she said breathlessly. She was surprised she even managed to get that one simple word out.

"Yes what? Say something dirty, Bella." Edward murmured, his breath cool on her flushed face.

"Umm. I like what you do to me." she said shyly, too cowardly to say an actual dirty word.

"What do I do to you?" he asked her, his eyes probing into hers. There was no way she couldn't answer, not with him looking at her like that...

"You... you fill me up so completely... I love the feeling of your... your...," she forced herself to say the word-"cock first entering me."

She was almost positive she had never blushed so hard in her life. She chanced a glance at Edward's face and saw that what she had said had an effect on him. He looked very happy that she had used a dirty word. He slid back into her with one hard thrust and she felt the roughness of the bark scratching at her skin once again; not rough enough to draw blood, thank goodness, but rough enough to heighten the mood.

Bella felt the incredible pleasure of it all, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do I do to _you_, Edward?" she asked, letting out a moan. He drove into her again, gritting his teeth, before answering.

"You... You make me so hard, so fast. I feel my cock rise every time I see just a bit of your skin exposed, or when you have an orgasm, that's my favourite. Because you're enjoying something so much that I did to you, and you come so completely undone..." he told her with a crooked smile, still slamming in and our of her with considerable force. He freed one of his hands from her backside and began to rub her clit. Bella, already close thanks to what he had just said and his rough thrusts, came almost instantly after he started rubbing the little nub.

She didn't feel as embarrassed as she used to when she had an orgasm this time, because Edward liked it. She moaned his name, and with a growl of her's, he came too. She leaned against his cool chest for a moment, panting heavily. He kissed her gently, and examined the scratches on her back with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about that." he said, angry with himself.

"No, it's okay, it didn't hurt. It felt good." Bella told him, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're sadistic." he told her with a smile, sliding out of her and holding her steady while she tried to find her balance. She managed to not fall over and began pulling her panties and jeans back on, still not completely recovered from her orgasm.

Edward was already dressed, helping her with a small smile and a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked him.

"I never thought I would be putting clothes back on you." he told her with a grin. He purposely brushed each nipple with his thumb as he put her bra on her, sending a small thrill through her body.

"First time for everything." Bella told him, smiling as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Edward was holding her coat out for her, and she slipped into it gratefully.

"Remind me to thank Alice when we get home." Edward said thoughtfully, slipping his arm around her waist. Bella blushed and nodded, hoping her future sister-in-law would stop seeing visions of her sex life.

"School tomorrow." Edward said casually, as they strolled through the forest. Bella made a face.

"Don't remind me." she muttered, thinking of her classes. She couldn't wait until all of it would be over. Edward rolled his eyes.

"It won't be that bad." he told her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you know something I don't know?" Bella asked, instantly suspicious.

Edward's eyes widened innocently.

"No, of course not. I was just merely saying that tomorrow will not be as bad as you think it is." he said, his tone light. Bella didn't buy it, but she didn't press the issue.

They made their way through the forest quicker this time, Bella wondering what was going to happen tomorrow, and Edward not saying anything, a secretive smile playing on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Oh, Mr. Cullen...

Bella made her way to English class swiftly, hoping Mr. Mason wouldn't chew her out too bad. Today had been one of those rare sunny days; Edward hadn't been allowed to leave the house, leaving her miserable. She had spent all of lunch on the school's payphone, talking to him. The time had gotten away from her. She finally made it, skidding through the door and trying not to trip over her own two feet.

The classroom was empty. She frowned, looking around. No one, no sign of life in the small room at all. She was about to wheel around and leave, but a voice stopped her. A very familiar voice.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." Edward said, walking into the room, wearing the sort of outfit a teacher would wear. A light blue dress shirt, tucked into a pair of pristine khaki pants. He closed the door behind him, locking it and shutting the blinds.

Bella was speechless. She had a million questions running though her mind; how did Edward arrange this? Where had the class gone? How did he manage to get to school without the sun giving away his deadly secret?

"Edward," she began, "How-"

"Call me Mr. Cullen, please." he told her, smiling indulgently. She stared at him; clearly this was some sort of role-playing situation, and so far she wasn't doing a very good job. She arranged her features into a hasty smile.

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen." she said, taking a seat at the front of the room.

She had to admit, Edward looked HOT as a teacher. He sauntered over to her slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. He reached her desk and leaned over, so that his face was only a few inches away from hers. She felt her heart beating wildly and swallowed loudly.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, what did you do to wind up in detention?" he asked her, a sexy smile on his face. Bella forced herself to focus.

"Please call me Bella. And uh, I wasn't aware I did anything wrong." she replied, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Very well, Bella. I was under the impression that you were causing a disturbance in your Biology class." Edward said seriously, his face still mere inches from hers.

Bella was truly confused now. She did not understand where Edward was going with this.

"What kind of disturbance?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

"Being too beautiful, of course. It's hard to focus when you're so incredibly sexy."

"I can't imagine what that's like," she said dryly, her cheeks turning an even darker pink, "So what exactly is my punishment?"

Edward didn't reply; he smashed his lips against hers, his fingers knotting in her hair. Bella responded by pulling open his shirt, the buttons popping off and flying everywhere.

"I liked that shirt." Edward muttered, as he pulled away to lift Bella's t-shirt off.

"Payback." she said with a grin, pressing her body against his. He glued his lips back to hers and she sighed into his mouth. She felt Edward pick her up and place her on the edge of the large teacher's desk at the front of the room. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the side, pulling his mouth away from hers and dragging it down to her breasts, his cold wet tongue licking her nipples, making them hard. He pulled down her pants with alarming speed; her panties followed. Then he was back up at her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples again, driving her wild. She let out a small moan. Edward licked and kissed his way down to her pussy slowly, turning her on more and more. There was no teasing this time; he went in for the kill, sliding his cold tongue into her pussy, licking her clit as she moaned his name, trying to be quiet.

"You get an A plus in this course." Bella panted, trying to keep her thighs from shaking. Edward stopped what he was doing to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm the teacher, remember? I get to grade you. So far you're passing with flying colours." he told her, going back to what he was doing. Bella let out a whimper as his repeatedly licked her clit. She could feel herself getting ready to orgasm; the tight ball of pleasure building.

"Ed-Mr. Cullen, I'm going to..." she gasped, as she felt Edward take her clit into his mouth and suck on it. She came, shaking and moaning quietly. Edward gave her a crooked smile and in the two seconds Bella had closed her eyes and reopened them, he was nude. She tried to catch her breath, pull her thoughts together, but to no avail. There was only one thought on her mind, and that was Edward.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her with a groan, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She let out a sigh of contentment and tried to move herself back and forth to meet Edward's thrusts. He removed one hand from her hips and used his cold fingers to rub her already swollen clit. Bella let out a whimper as soon as he touched it; it was still incredibly sensitive from his last ministration. He rubbed it in small circles, until she was right on the edge all over again.

He was close too. With a small growl, he came, groaning out Bella's name as he made his last thrusts, still rubbing her clit. Bella came again at this point, her body writhing and sweating. She barely registered Edward pulling out of her as her pleasure subsided. He picked her up into his strong cold arms as if she were a ragdoll, and kissed her gently. Bella managed to find her voice.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you do private tutoring lessons at all?"

He tilted her face up to his and stared into her eyes with his topaz ones.

"For you, I'd do anything." he said in his angelic velvety voice.

Bella melted into another puddle of goo at his words. She had to do something for Edward... she needed help. She needed Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - That Tingly Feeling**

When Bella had gone to Alice for help, she had expected a shopping trip. So here they were, on their way to Port Angeles, ready to shop. But Alice didn't take the route to the big department stores she usually did; instead she navigated her Porsche around the dark streets of Port Angeles. Bella frowned.

"Where are we going, Alice?"

The petit vampire smiled at her.

"You'll see."

Bella's scowl deepened and she folded her arms over her chest. She hated surprises.

Eventually they pulled in front of a small seedy building with no signs, no windows, nothing. Bella's mind swirled with possibilities; what was Alice planning?

"Come on!" Alice exclaimed, jumping out of the car and waiting for Bella. She got out and together they made their way in.

The first thing Bella noticed was two main colours; flesh tone and pink. Then it hit her where they actually were.

"Alice," she hissed, her face turning crimson, "is this - why did you-" Alice cut her off.

"Relax, Bella. It's a sex shop. I'm helping you, remember?" she whispered enthusiastically, making her way over to an assortment of lubricants.

Bella was too shocked to move. Her eyes took it all in; the giant wall of porn at the back, the shelves filled with dildos and vibrators all sizes and shapes, the slutty costumes, the books... she hastily made her way over there, figuring that this was the safest place to stand. Alice sighed exasperatedly.

"Bella, get over here!"

Bella shook her head, terrified. An older man with a beard and liver spots leered at her from behind the book on sexual positions and Bella quickly joined Alice.

"Thank you, Bella. Now, look at these and pick one you think Edward would like," she said, gesturing to the endless supply of lubricant. "I'm going to be looking at lingerie for you."

Bella blushed deeper, if possible, as Alice danced away. She forced herself to examine the tiny bottles that promised enhanced pleasure and sighed. There was a bright purple one that caught her eye, and she picked it up cautiously. It was supposed to be very tingly, and delay your orgasm so that it was more powerful. She made her way over to Alice, who was holding two of the same outfits in her hand, one blue and one white. She looked up at Bella and muttered, "Definitely the blue." She placed the white one back on the rack and plucked the lubricant Bella had picked out of her hand.

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously, pointing to a small black bag that indicated Alice had already bought something. Alice grinned at her.

"Something I bought you but don't want you to see." she said, making her way to the cash register. Bella tried to look at the blue thing Alice was about to pay for, but it was quickly bagged by the cashier.

The ride home was almost silent as Bella worried about what she was doing. Alice was trying to reassure her.

"Trust me, as much as I didn't want to see this, I looked for you, and he is definitely going to like what you have in store."

"Really?" she whispered. Alice gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Yes. Edward loves you, and this is going to drive him wild."

Bella smiled a bit after that.

They pulled into the drive for the Cullens' house and got out, making their way into the lavish home.

"He's going to be home soon. You should have enough time to get changed. I'm going shopping. And when you want my help again, I will give you this." Alice said, giving Bella one bag and gesturing to the other. Bella hugged Alice one last time, before darting up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom.

Bella gulped and pulled out the dark blue... thing, trying to imagine herself wearing it. She couldn't. She was tempted to chicken out, but she had come this far... she blushed and unzipped her jeans, pushing them off of herself and pulling off her t-shirt. She took off her bra and panties, and put on the lingerie Alice had bought her. She studied herself in the mirror, unsure if she looked sexy or not... and then the bedroom door opened, and Edward walked in. He stopped in his tracks, and stared, his golden eyes transfixed on her. She flushed; did she really look that bad?

"Bella," Edward growled, regaining speech and movement, "Where did you get that?"

"Alice." She didn't think she could explain the whole story.

"Remind me to buy her another Porsche." he muttered, standing only a foot away from her now. Bella blushed deeper.

"You like it?" she whispered, her brown eyes meeting his.

Edward seemed shocked. "Like it? Of course I do, love. You look so... sexy."

The way he looked at her, like she was something to eat... well it turned her on. She forced herself to focus.

"Well. Good. There's something else that I hope you might like." she whispered, her cheeks crimson. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She retrieved the small purple bottle from the bag. Edward seemed intrigued.

"What's that?" he asked her, confused.

She blushed harder. "I-I'll show you." she stammered, setting the bottle down on the bed. She moved her way over to him and began unzipping his pants. He was looking at her like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"I wish I could read your mind." he growled, as she pulled his pants down and off. She pulled down his boxers and his cock sprang forward, already hard. Still blushing, she put a tiny dab of the lubricant on her finger and rubbed it onto the tip of Edward's cock. The effect was instant. He let out a snarl, and there was no doubt in Bella's mind that if he had been holding anything it would now be a very fine powder.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, what the hell is that?" he groaned, looking as though he was about to lose his balance. She was trying not to laugh.

"Lubricant. Tingling lubricant." she told him, squeezing more into her palm. Edward sat down on the bed, not trusting his balance.

"Very tingly." he growled, as she applied more to his rock hard member. Bella was surprised at just how much of an effect this had over him. He was harder than she had ever seen him before. She checked the bottle to see if this stuff was edible. It said it was, so she put a bit more on the tip of his cock and squirted a large amount into her hand, which she wrapped around Edward's cock and began to pump up and down. She put her mouth on the tip of his cock, sucking lightly as she did this. Edward seemed to be beside himself. He was evidently holding back his orgasm as best as he could, the sheets on the bed ripped to shreds.

"Bella."

He didn't even have time to say more than her name as he came, his cock shooting his orgasm down Bella's throat. By now she was a bit more experienced in this and swallowed it with a bit more finesse. Edward was as still as a statue as he recovered from his orgasm, Bella still on her knees, watching him anxiously. Never mind her own arousal - had she killed him? Maybe this stuff was toxic to vampires! She groaned at this thought. That would be just her luck. Kill her fiancée with tingling lubricant.

"Edward?" she asked cautiously, standing up and peering over at him. He opened up one eyelid to look at her.

"Did I kill you?" she asked, staring at what appeared to be his almost-lifeless body. His marble lips moved.

"Yes."

She let out a small laugh. She got onto the bed and lay beside him.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked, snuggling into his stone cold chest.

"Yes. Everything is still tingly." he told her, still seemingly in shock. She tried to contain her laughter.

"I was planning on more, but I think that might be enough for one night." she said lightly, throwing a blanket over Edward's half-naked body. He moved for the first time in a few minutes, turning to look at her.

"Bella, my love, I am so sorry, you know I jump at the chance to be with you anytime, but that stuff is dangerous! It's more potent than your blood! I'm worried I might kill you if we used it again while you were human." he told her, his golden eyes troubled with that thought. Bella hastily put the bottle of lubricant in the nightstand drawer.

"We'll use it after my transformation then." she agreed, blushing slightly. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be having sex with Edward tonight. But at least he had received pleasure. Overwhelming, unbelievable, potent pleasure. Perhaps tomorrow would yield better results.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Nurse Swan**

Bella slowly made her way to her future sister-in-law's bedroom - if you could call it that - and raised her hand to knock. Before her hand even reached the soft wood, the door flung open as Alice held out a bag to her.

"Psychic. Always handy." she said, winking at Bella. Bella blushed slightly and took the bag from her. She made her way back to Edward's bedroom, happy he wouldn't be there to see her attempt to do whatever Alice had gotten her in this bag. She had fabricated a story about craving some cotton candy ice cream, and that she was too tired to go anywhere. She knew it wouldn't buy her a lot of time, but it would buy her enough. Hopefully. She closed his bedroom door behind her and took a peek into the bag and groaned.

Pulling out the stark white nurse's uniform, she tried to imagine herself wearing it. She couldn't. Grudgingly, she slipped out of her sweats and t-shirt and into the very short uniform. It was tight in all the wrong places. There was a stethoscope she placed on her now busty chest. She heard the sound of Edward's Volvo door slamming shut and dashed into the bathroom, just in time. She heard the bedroom door open, and Edward's sweet voice.

"Bella?"

"I'm in the bathroom." she called, not daring to look at her reflection. Did she want to go through with this? The answer was yes, yes she did, but she needed to toughen up about it.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't find any cotton candy ice cream, so I just got you some chocolate, it's downstairs in the freezer." Edward explained to her through the door. She took a deep breath.

"Edward, I lied about the ice cream. I didn't want you to see what I was doing. I have another surprise for you." she told him, blushing even though he couldn't see her yet.

"Bella... you know you don't have to do anything for me." She heard him sigh.

"I wanted to, so you better enjoy it. Are you ready for your medical exam?" she asked, trying not to laugh at how corny she sounded. She opened the door to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared at her, his face expressionless. She made her way over to him, her blush deepening.

"You should check my vitals." Edward told her, his voice clipped and controlled sounding. Bella nodded and put the stethoscope in her ears, moving it to his chest. She let out a gasp after a few seconds.

"Mr. Cullen! You don't have a heartbeat!" she exclaimed, hoping her smile didn't give her away.

"How strange." Edward remarked, clearly holding back a smile of his own. She raised her hand to his forehead.

"And you're ice cold! I better find something to warm you up, wouldn't want you getting hypothermia." Bella said, her lips twitching. Before she could do anything, Edward's marble lips were pressing against hers. He was using more force than usual, which she liked.

Bella began to unbutton her nurse's uniform, but Edward stopped her.

"Leave it on, please." he murmured, giving her neck a quick kiss before pulling off his shirt. Bella was dazed for a moment. Looking at Edward shirtless still had that effect on her, and probably always would. He began to kiss his way down her neck, to her collarbone, and was just about to worship her breasts before Bella gained her thought process back. This was about Edward, and like usual, he was trying to make it about her.

"Edward." she tried to make her voice sound more impressive than a squeak, but that was all the came out. Edward looked her in the eyes, burning her with his gaze. He didn't say a word. Somehow, this practically silent Edward was so erotic.

"This is about YOU." Bella said, manoeuvring a bit so that her lips were placing light kisses all over Edward's stone neck and torso. His expression didn't change, not until she unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. His cock stood proudly before her, as hard and long as she had ever seen it.

Her confidence was growing. She gently wrapped a hand around his hard cock and pumped it slowly, watching his face and listening to his divine growls and moans. She could feel her own arousal trickling down her thigh, and she knew Edward could smell it. She motioned to get on her knees, but Edward shook his head and stopped her.

"Not this time, love. I want to fuck you, right now." And without waiting for a response, Edward picked her up and dropped her onto the bed, kicking off his pants and boxers. Bella knew Edward talking dirty would always have this effect on her. So when he ripped open the dress and slammed into her, she had an idea.

"Give it to me Edward! I want you to fuck me hard!" she cried out as Edward began to do just that. His face showed his shock at her words, but it only seemed to turn him on more. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he continued to fuck her. Bella felt herself approaching orgasm, but bit her lips and wrapped her legs around Edward, determined to have him come first. She continued her dirty talk, her face on fire.

"Edward, I love it when you come inside me. I love hearing you moan and saying my name. And I love moaning your name, Edward! Edward, Edward, Edward!"

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward groaned, exploding inside of her. That was all Bella needed, and soon she was coming too. Edward fell beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Bella was still recovering from her orgasm. She felt Edward slip out of her and pouted. He laughed, even though he couldn't see her face.

"Thank you." he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her hair. She smiled and turned around to face him. They shared a soft kiss and just stared into each other's eyes.

"About that ice cream..." Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Alice shouted, her musical voice echoing through the whole house. Bella felt her face turn red and groaned. Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Bella's Solo**

Bella's POV

This was torture.

Edward had been gone 14 hours, thirty three minutes, and twenty seven seconds. Emmett and Jasper had all but dragged him with them on their hunting trip out in Colorado, and I promised him I could go without him for a day, but... there was a problem.

I don't think I had ever been so horny in my life.

I blushed as I thought the brazen word, but it was true. And Edward wasn't going to be back for another nine hours, twenty seven minutes, and fifteen seconds.

I had tried to ignore it. Really, I did. I did all my homework, cleaned the house from top to bottom, alphabetized my CDs and books. Edward and I had sex just last night; but here I was, debating on exactly what to do. Charlie was over at Billy's for the weekend; the house was all mine. I thought of exactly what my empty house could be used for if Edward was here and let out a frustrated sigh.

This needed to be remedied.

I stood up from the desk, stretching slightly and eyeing my bed. What if...? I blushed again at the thought. I had never done that before. I mean sure, I thought about it, but I had no idea how to go about doing it before Edward and I... you get the idea. But now... now I had a very good knowledge of my body.

The decision was made.

I pulled off my t-shirt and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down my legs and kicking them off to the side. My bra and panties came next, and I laid on my bed, completely naked, my hands across my chest. I squeezed my breasts a bit, tugging on the nipples until they became hard. I let out a groan as I thought of Edward doing the same thing, or wrapping his lips around them... my arousal intensified.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, my hand trailing down my stomach slowly towards my aching center. I rubbed my clit and let out a sigh of relief. This felt good. Much better when Edward did it, but good enough. I rubbed the little button until I felt myself getting incredibly wet. Two of my fingers went inside my hot core; my breath hitched and I began to pump them in and out of myself while rubbing my clit, imagining Edward the whole time.

"Oh Edward," I murmured to myself, eyes still closed.

I felt my orgasm nearing. My moans got louder and louder, with cries of Edward's name echoing around the room. Finally, I came. I didn't move for a minute. I wished Edward was here.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me; and cool fingers gently pull away the hair from my face. I was mortified. I pulled a blanket over myself and turned to face Edward, who was eyeing me with a tender expression.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. I was more embarrassed than I had ever been in my life. I felt my cheeks turn red with heat and I couldn't look at him. He spoke.

"Bella, that was so beautiful. And very erotic." he whispered the last part in my ear.

"Why did you come back?" I asked him, still blushing.

"Because I missed you. I hunted as fast as I could then ran back. I had to beat Emmett in a wrestling match, but it wasn't too hard." he said with his crooked smile.

I was suddenly very aware of something poking me in the side. Something very familiar and belonging to Edward.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I said, turning to face him. He reached for my hand and brought it to his mouth. I felt another bout of arousal stirring as he licked my fingers, his eyes locked onto mine.

"Charlie's gone the whole weekend." I said with a smile. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. And what exactly did you have in mind?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, it happens to be poking me in the side right now." I informed him with a grin. He was over me in an instant.

"We can fix that." he said with a kiss on my lips. I smiled in anticipation.

*******

A/N: Do you think Chapter 9 should be from Edward's POV? Let me know. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Bella's Solo**

**Edward's POV**

Fourteen hours, thirty three minutes, and twenty seven seconds.

That's how long it had been since I had seen my Bella.

I didn't want to go; really I didn't. But Emmett and Jasper made me. They assured me I would have eternity with my human fiancée after her transformation. Which was true, but I still didn't want to leave her by herself in Forks. As soon as I had bagged a few mountain lions, I wanted to return. Emmett made me beat him in a wrestling match. Even if I couldn't read his mind, I still would have won. I needed to get to my Bella, and nothing was going to stop me.

As I raced through Idaho, I wondered what Bella was doing at that moment. Probably some homework, or housecleaning; perhaps she was working on dinner for her and Charlie. I thought of what we did last night and had to work very hard not to get extremely turned on. I shook my head, knowing that when I arrived, we wouldn't be able to do anything under Charlie's watch. It didn't matter. Just seeing Bella and holding her, hearing her voice and being with her was what I looked forward to.

Finally, I arrived in Forks. I ran even faster through the forest, making my way to Bella's home. I climbed up the tree just outside her bedroom window and nearly fell.

Surely I was dreaming. But no, I told myself, you're a vampire, you can't fall asleep, therefore no dreaming. But this couldn't actually be happening. Bella was lying on her bed, naked. And she had just started rubbing and pinching her nipples. I could hear her soft pants of pleasure through the window glass, and I felt myself harden instantly. Bella masturbating... somehow, the thought had never really occurred to me, and I wondered why. It was erotic, watching her touch herself and hearing her soft moans, the way her facial expressions changed.

I wondered if what I was doing was wrong; watching my fiancée masturbate without her knowing I was there. But I couldn't look away. Bella's fingers trailed their way down her stomach and towards her pussy. I groaned as I watched her fingers dip deep into her velvet folds; how I wished it was my tongue, me pleasing her, making her moan in the delicious way she was now...

It was becoming harder to watch. But I wanted to see her orgasm, watch that beautiful look wash over her face as she experienced indescribable pleasure. I would remain in the tree until she came, I decided. My cock throbbed as my angel rubbed her clit, her little moans of arousal making me painfully hard.

Her breathing hitched as she slid two fingers into herself. I felt an excess flow of venom in my mouth; how I wanted to lick those fingers, devour the sweet taste, more potent than her blood. She was getting closer; I could hear the frantic beating of her beautiful heart, my second favourite sound in the world. She rubbed her clit furiously, her fingers pumping in and out of her hot core.

She let out a stream of moans with my name mixed in as she approached her orgasm. The tree branch I had curled my fingers around snapped off with ease. I watched Bella's body convulse, her face pure beauty as she came, her fingers deep within herself. Silently, I opened her window and observed her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed.

"Oh, Edward..." she sighed. This couldn't be put off any longer. I laid down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and brushing a few strands of hair from her face. She gasped as she realized I was there, and pulled a blanket over herself, mortified. She turned to face me, the blood pooling in her face. I fought the monster inside of myself, the one who wanted her blood so desperately.

"I..." she tried to explain, but no words would come out.

Bella, that was so beautiful. And very erotic." I informed her, whispering the last bit in her ear. I was sure she could feel my hardness poking her in the side.

She told me she was glad I was back, but my mind was still on those fingers... the very fingers resting on top of this hideous blanket. I gently took her hand and brought it to my mouth, sucking on each one of the delicious digits. I wanted to spend the next twenty four hours devouring that very same taste and hearing my favourite sound in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Volvo.**

"Where exactly are we going again?" Bella asked Edward, as he turned onto one of the deserted dirt roads in Forks. He didn't reply; just stopped the car and turned off the ignition, turning to smile at her.

"We've had sex just about everywhere but in my Volvo." he informed her, unbuckling her seatbelt. He leaned in close to her and ran his lips over her pulse line; Bella shuddered.

"And what exactly are we going to do about that?" she asked him breathlessly. She felt his lips curl into a crooked smile against her flesh.

"Remedy it. Immediately." He slid his body over hers, grinding his pelvis against Bella's. She let out a groan and attacked his mouth, their tongues battling. Clothes were essentially ripped off; the enclosed space was too time consuming for the careful removal.

Edward squeezed her breasts, tugging on the nipples until they became hard little points, before enveloping one in his mouth. Bella moaned, feeling her core becoming wetter by the second. Edward pulled away for a brief second.

"I love your tits, Bella. So pink and alluring..." he gave the one he had just been licking a small squeeze and Bella felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her. Edward... talking like this, in his Volvo - well, it was incredibly arousing.

"Don't stop, Edward." she murmured, placing his hand on his crotch. He chuckled and removed her hand.

"We'll get there, love, I promise. I want to continue my exploration."

Bella squirmed as he licked, sucked and nibbled his way down to her crotch, his path leaving little fireworks on her body.

Edward ripped her panties off with ease, eyeing her pussy with an arched eyebrow.

"I know I could smell you, but I wasn't expecting this, Bella. What on earth turned you on so much?" he asked, inserting a finger into her folds. She let out a gasp, and her hips bucked forward of their own accord. Edward let out a small laugh.

"You. You and your words." she managed to get out. He smiled and inserted another finger.

"My words? I'll keep talking then. Your pussy is so warm and wet, Bella. And your scent! Your scent is driving me wild." He took his tongue and ran it along her folds, and over her clit, coating his tongue with her taste. Bella let out a loud moan, and Edward continued his dirty talk.

"I could spend the rest of my life tasting you on my tongue. This is so much more potent than your blood. Do you know what you do to me, Bella? You make me so hard. I love the feeling of your pussy first wrapping around my cock, and the way it squeezes it when you cum. But you know what the best part is?" Edward asked, removing his fingers and moving his lips to her ear.

Bella had never been so turned on in her life. She shook her head. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Watching you cum. Your face... it's beautiful and erotic. Now, what do you want Bella?" Edward asked, licking his fingers. Bella didn't need to think about that too much; the need was almost painful.

"You. I want you, in me, now." She was surprised with the severity of her statement, and Edward gave her a small smirk before ripping off his own underwear and ploughing into her.

"So damn tight." he groaned, slamming in and out of her. The Volvo was shaking with the power of his thrusts. Bella couldn't explain it; this dirty talking Edward did something to her, and within moments she felt herself coming, his name on her lips and his eyes watching her tenderly.

"That's it, love. I think I'm going to..." Edward came right after her, his lips on her throat as he emptied himself inside of her. Bella panted slightly as Edward slipped out of her and kissed her softly.

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" he asked with concern, checking her body for any visible marks. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, definitely not."

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens met their ears.

**THE END**

**A/N: This is it, for Sexy Adventures. 10 chapters of lemony goodness. I hope you enjoyed reading them all as much as I enjoyed writing them. I'm thinking of writing something involving a long plotline and such; but right now, with school and all, it's a distant thought. I may come out with some one shots here and now, so keep posted. :) **

**Thanks so much for all your kind words of encouragement and undivided attention! Merry Christmas and best of luck in 2009.**

**- Hailey**


	11. Author's Note

A/N: Alright, I think there may have been some confusion as to the continuation of Sexy Adventures...

It's done. Finito. 10 Chapters seemed like a good place to end it. One can only write so much sex.

So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
